


Letters to Merlin (The Epistolary Remix)

by TheDragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Immortal Merlin, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragon/pseuds/TheDragon
Summary: Merlin,Family is importantAnd you will always be mine.





	Letters to Merlin (The Epistolary Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowRandomness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Letters to Arthur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643490) by [RainbowRandomness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness). 



> This was written for [camelotremix](http://camelotremix.livejournal.com/)
> 
> I'd like to thank the mods for hosting such a wonderful event, and my remixee for having written such wonderful stories. It was a pleasure to be able to remix one of your works!

**MCCCLVI**

Dear Merlin,

You saved my life

More times that I can count.

This time,

I am the one to blame.

 

**MDCCII**

Dear Merlin,

Every day I spend in Avalon,

Every night,

I find myself longing to see you again,

To touch you, feel you again.

 

**MDCLXXII**

Dear Merlin,

Life without you would have had no meaning,

There was nothing I wanted more

Than to be yours

And for you to be mine.

 

~~But we never were good at communicating our thoughts, were we?~~

 

**MCMVIII**

Merlin,

Don’t put yourself through that. Please.

 

**MCDXXIX**

Dear Merlin,

I’ve met my mother.

She is beautiful and kind, more than I could have imagined.

Lies hurt; yours more than other’s, but I know everything now.

I know everything you did for me and for Camelot.

From the bottom of my heart, thank you.

 

**MDLXXII**

Dear Merlin,

I miss you all the time.

Your meaningless prattle,

Your words of wisdom,

The way your eyes would light up when you were proud of me.

I need you ~~with me~~ here.

 

**MCMXVI**

Merlin,

It hurts

Seeing you

Pained,

Hurting.

It hurts knowing that

I am the one hurting you.

 

**MCCCLXXXIX**

Dear Merlin,

You should have gone with her.

I wish she could have been your home

When I could not.

 

**MDCCCXCIV**

Merlin,

Family is important

And you will always be mine.

 

**MDCCXXXV**

Dear Merlin,

I’ll be back.

I don’t know when,

But one day soon,

I’ll be back.

I’ll come home to you.

 

**MCMXLVII**

Dear Merlin,

Sometimes, I wonder whether Albion still exists.

Whether you are the last of it,

And whether you are the only one who still needs me.

 

**MDXXXVI**

Merlin,

Camelot bloomed.

Gwen was a fair and just Queen.

The only thing missing was you.

 

**MCCCLII**

Dear Merlin,

I loved Gwen

But never as much as I loved you.

I wish you could be happy.

 

~~But was happiness ever meant for the two of us?~~

 

**MCMXCVII**

Dear Merlin,

If there was one thing I could ask for

One thing that could happen

It would be

For you to never change.

For _us_ to never change.

 

**MMII**

Merlin,

I hope in these stories

Your role is prominent

As my guide,

My counsel,

My one and only

For evermore.

 

**MCDXXXIV**

Merlin,

You can’t see me

Or hear me

But I’m still here

Watching over you.

And I will never leave your side.

~~Not again.~~

 

**MDCCCXL**

Dear Merlin,

There is nothing I would like more

Than for the two of us

To build another home

Together.

With no war, no strife,

Nothing but a place of peace

Just for us.

And no-one else.

 

**MDCXLVIII**

Merlin,

I don’t want to be selfish,

I haven’t been for a long time,

~~Your fault~~

But I can’t bear the thought of you forgetting about me.

Don’t. Please,

Don’t.

 

**MCDLIII**

Merlin,

Trust me

When I say that leaving

was what I wanted least.

I’ll be back.

Please wait for me.

 

**MCCCXLIX**

Dear Merlin,

Goodbye doesn’t have to be the end for us.

Watch. Bear through it.

You won’t be alone forever.


End file.
